


Kriffing Hells

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Seduction, F/M, Flirting, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's driving him crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kriffing Hells

**Author's Note:**

> So it's an unspecified AU where Rex and Ahsoka fell back in together after Revenge of the Sith. All other canon optional.

Kriffing hells, but that girl was going to drive Rex stark-raving mad, and she wasn't going to do it by being her usual insane, reckless, not-a-Jedi self. No, his former Commander had found a brand new way to torture him ever since she had met back up with him, looking far too sure of herself, completely grown, and confident that he wouldn't push her away.

All she had to do was eat.

Ahsoka Tano, once a respected Padawan learner of the esteemed Jedi, now a Rebel against the murderous Empire, had acquired a new interest in food and the proper appreciation of it. Her diligent attention to the flavors of each item she ate was almost enough to drive him to drink. He'd tried to not pay attention, but those soft little noises of joy and pleasure always brought his eyes back to her, just in time to see the next bite she drew up to her lips, taking it in with a slow, unconscious sensuality that made his body want to break his mind's iron control.

It was worst, he decided, when she actually moaned at a particular bite, and then leaned forward, holding out a bit to him to try. Because then Rex was seeing the look of bliss, framed by that entirely too toned, strong body that had nothing to remind him of the youth he'd first met. And he couldn't be rude to her; their lives were hard enough without him taking away this piece of happiness. 

"Ahsoka," he finally said, after she'd discovered the joy of a frozen confection that tinted her lips to an alluring shade of red. "Do you have any idea how… seductive you sound when you eat?" That was the best he could come up with to phrase it. 

The twitch of her lips told him he'd walked into some devious trap, before she fluttered her eyelids. "I'd wondered if you were ever going to notice, Rex," she said, voice somewhere between playful and driving his body fully over the line of decency. He could only stare at her, not prepared for that answer in the least. It left him sitting perfectly still as she leaned over the small space separating them and kissed his lips softly.

When she pulled back, he saw the first signs of doubt in her since they'd joined back up. Something like panic fluttered in his guts, before he sternly reminded himself that he was a seasoned veteran and it was ridiculous to be afraid of … of what?

" 'Soka?" he asked, making it an open question as he forced his mind to remember that she was, without a doubt, very much an adult.

"Yes, Rex." Her answer, just two words, carried every bit of conviction that all of her actions always did.

"And here I thought you were just driving me crazy on accident," he grumped at her. She laughed, no more doubt or worry in her eyes, her lekku twitching just a little in her amusement, before she took another very deliberate bite, tongue flicking out to lick her lips before the delicacy disappeared between those sensuous lips. This time, he let himself watch, and didn't curse the fire burning in his veins.


End file.
